Hari Sial Siapa?
by Irinaa27
Summary: Lagi-lagi, ketemu hari sial. Mana hari itu ia ulang tahun lagi. Ah, tapi nampaknya ia tidak peduli tuh. Lagipula, sepertinya hari ini bukan hari sialnya. "Apa benar begitu—?" / Another story of 'Merah Tak Terbatas'. / #BBBBlackWeek — Day 5 — Friday 13th


"Hari ini hari apaan sih?"

"Jumat."

"Tanggal?"

"Buat apaan memangnya?"

"Ini kan aku mau nulis tanggal."

"Tanggal buat apaan?"

"Tugas sekolah."

"Libur gini kok bikin tugas sekolah."

"Daripada main _game_ terus."

"Lebih asyik main _game_ kali."

"Udah cepetan. Tanggal berapa?"

"Kalau gak salah tanggal 13."

"Bulan?"

"Bulan … April."

"13 April?"

"Blaze?"

"Fang, kamu ulang tahun tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 13."

"Bulan?"

"April."

"Hari ini tanggal?"

"Tanggal 13 bulan April—"

"Jangan bilang kamu gak tau hari ini ultahmu, Fang."

"Aku lupa."

 ** _—Hari Sial Siapa?—_**

 _Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy hanya milik Monsta_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Typo, siblings!BoBoiBoyElemental, AU, pencampuran genre yang tak sesuai, gaje, humor gaje, alur gaje, drama FTV**_

 _ **/paan**_

 _Genre: Humor, drama_

 _Rating: T_

 _#BBBBlackWeek_

 _Day 5 — Friday 13th_

 _Another story of 'Ruangan Merah Tak Terbatas'. Silakan membacanya terlebih dahulu jika ingin._

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 _ **—Hari Sial Siapa?—**_

"Sumpah, deh, Fang. Masa kamu gak inget?"

Fang menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia memainkan pulpennya di tangan.

Tangan Blaze masih sibuk bermain _game_ sementara tatapannya mengarah ke Fang.

"Ckck, hari ini hari sial lho padahal."

Fang mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya tak peduli. "Halah, cuma namanya aja hari sial. Aku gak pernah tuh sial di tanggal segitu."

Blaze memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Fang. Ya sudahlah, toh dia sudah mengingatkan.

"Eh, Fang," panggil Blaze. Dia memutuskan untuk mempause gamenya lalu melirik Fang.

"Apa?"

"Kak Taufan di toilet kok lama banget."

"Dih, kok nanya ke aku sih?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Fang, Blaze merenung.

Iya juga ya. Duh, otak Blaze perlu di _upgrade_ nih kayaknya.

" _Btw_ , kan kamu makin tua nih, Fang," ujar Blaze. "Kapan punya pasangan?"

Fang langsung memelototi Blaze.

"KAMU SENDIRI?!"

Blaze hanya bersiul seolah-olah ia tidak mendengar seruan Fang itu.

Aduh, Fang. Kamu sensitif banget sih kalau udah menyinggung statusmu itu.

Makanya cari pacar sana.

"Eh, tapi seriusan, Fang," lanjut Blaze. "Kamu tau kan kalau ada perempuan yang cinta setengah mati sama kamu?"

Fang diam saja. Tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Blaze.

Blaze memutar bola matanya.

Selalu begini deh. Begini deh kalau udah menyangkut perempuan itu.

"Oh, ayolah, Fang," rengek Blaze. "Kenapa sih gak mau kasih perempuan itu kesempatan?"

Fang menghela nafasnya. "Bukannya aku gak mau kasih perempuan itu kesempatan, Blaze."

"Terus kenapaaa?!" Blaze tampak gregetan dengan laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Sepertinya ia bisa memakan Fang saat itu juga.

Fang menopang wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia mulai melupakan tugas matematikanya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Aku hanya tak ingin pacaran," jawabnya kemudian.

Blaze mendengus mendengar jawaban Fang.

Sepertinya kebiasaan Halilintar mendengus sebal telah menular ke Blaze.

Heh, Halilintar, tanggung jawab.

"Oh, ayolaaahh," rengek Blaze lagi. "Bukalah matamu Fang! Dia benar-benar cinta sama kamu!"

Kini, gantian Blaze menghela nafas kasar.

"Fang!" serunya. "Perempuan itu cantik! Imut, pinter, penyayang, gak gaje kayak fans-fans kamu yang lain, tulus lagi! Punya pacar cewek bumi gak akan buat alien mati kan?"

Fang hanya mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya. Seolah-olah tak peduli dengan semua yang Blaze ucapkan.

"Aku tak peduli," balasnya. "Aku tidak ingin pacaran."

"Aku tau kamu mau pacaran, Fang," ujar Blaze sambil cemberut.

Fang tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang ke depan seraya memutar-mutar pensil di tangan.

"Fang! Dia udah suka sama kamu sejak SD, astaga _dragon_!"

"Terus kenapa?" balas Fang — sedikit nyolot.

"Gusti..." Blaze mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Fang tetap saja tampak tak peduli. "Kenapa sih kamu peduli banget sama dia? Suka?"

"Ya kali!" sahut Blaze tak terima. "Aku udah punya pacar tau!"

"Iya, iya," balas Fang setengah-setengah.

Blaze berdecak. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Setiap laki-laki yang disukai oleh perempuan itu pasti akan langsung menyukainya balik. Percaya deh! Cuma Fang doang yang gak begitu.

"Duh, Fang," mulai Blaze. "Kamu nunggu apalagi kalau begituuu? Nunggu dia nembak duluan? Kamu tau kan kalau dia itu pemalu—"

"Tadi pagi dia nembak aku toh."

Kalimat itu membuat Blaze terkejut setengah mati. Ekspresi terkejut ala-ala _anime_ kembali terpasang.

"HAAAH?!"

Fang hanya memutar bola matanya. Sudah mengira bahwa Blaze akan bereaksi selebay itu.

"Terus?! Apa yang terjadi?" tagih Blaze.

"Ya, begitu." Fang melirik Blaze. "Aku tolak."

Blaze tampak ingin berteriak lagi, meskipun pada akhirnya ia menutup mulutnya.

"Aku merasa mempunyai pacar akan merepotkan bagi alien tipe petarung sepertiku. Apalagi aku juga suka pergi pindah-pindah planet kan?"

Blaze melirik Fang. Diam-diam ia mencibir sahabatnya itu.

"Aku hanya tak bisa, Blaze."

Tatapan Fang tetap terpaku pada jendela kamarnya yang berada tepat di depan meja belajarnya itu. Menatap langit sore yang indah.

"Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sialnya."

 ** _—Hari Sial Siapa?—_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Haloo! Irinaa di sini!_ ヽ(*)ﾉ

 _Kayaknya ini fanfiction Irinaa paling gaje yang pernah ada. *menanges*_ (ＴＴ)

 _Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Irinaa suka banget nulis cerita yang membingungkan pembaca, astaga. XDD *digebukin pembaca*_

 _Anyway, selamat ulang tahun, Fang!_

 _Maaf ya, kado ultahmu fanfiction sedih ini. XDD *dikeroyok fans Fang*_

 _Ya, ya, Irinaa memang gak bisa berhenti menistakan karakter BoBoiBoy. Jangan hentikan Irinaa._ "ψ()ψ _/heh_

 _Pokoknya, terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca cerita Irinaa!_

･ᴗ･

 _Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!_

(/)/

—

 _Follow Irinaa on:_

 _Facebook: Irinaa Kiya_

 _Wattpad: @eskrimlalala_

 _Sweek: @Irinaa27_

 _Twitter: @irinaa_kiya_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _—Hari Sial Siapa?—_**

Fang membuka matanya. Kini, ia berada di… Dia tak tau.

Hitam. Semuanya hitam.

Tiba-tiba saja, hitam itu berubah menjadi merah. Menampilkan perempuan berambut merah panjang di hadapannya.

"Fang," ujar perempuan itu. "Alien. Adik dari Kaizo, bukan?"

Fang menatap perempuan itu geram.

"Siapa kamu?!"

Perempuan itu malah memasang senyuman. Senyuman yang tak ingin Fang lihat.

"Maafkan aku, _sweetheart_ ," lanjut perempuan itu, mengabaikan pertanyaan Fang. "Tapi mengabaikan perasaan tulus seorang gadis selama belasan tahun adalah tindakan yang tidak terpuji."

Fang mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Jadi hanya karena itu ia berada di sana?

"Lalu kenapa?" sahut laki-laki raven itu.

"Lalu kenapa?" Perempuan itu mengulangi ucapan Fang. "Lalu kenapa katamu?"

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil. Membuat Fang semakin geram.

" _Sweetheart_ , apa kau tahu?" Perempuan itu kembali memasang senyumannya. Terlihat sangat anggun. "Dia sampai mengakhiri hidupnya karena hal itu lho."

Fang terbelalak. Terkejut dengan fakta yang dipaparkan si perempuan.

Perempuan itu kembali tertawa kecil lalu mulai berjalan mengelilingi Fang. " _Ara,_ _ara_ ~ Kau kira menunggu selama belasan tahun adalah hal yang mudah, _sweety_? Kau salah besar~ "

Perempuan itu berhenti berjalan. Membalikkan badannya supaya ia dapat menatap Fang.

"Rajaku tak menerima alasan apapun, _sweety_. Makanya dia mengirimku untuk menjemputmu."

Senyuman perempuan itu berubah menjadi seringai. Membuat Fang bergidik.

"Hidup memang kejam ya? Tak peduli apapun alasanmu, kau pasti akan dilemparkan jauh ke kegelapan."

Perempuan itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya sedikit menjauhi Fang.

"Rajaku tak bisa mengampunimu lagi, _sweety_ ~ " Perempuan itu lagi-lagi berucap. "Susullah temanmu itu ke Mansion Sychete."

Tiba-tiba saja, ruangan merah itu bergetar. Fang memandang sekelilingnya panik.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diriku," ujar perempuan merah itu. "Aku Alehir. Dikirim dari atas sana. Aku rasa kamu tahu maksudku, _sweetheart_. "

Belum sempat Fang berkata apapun, ia tiba-tiba saja jatuh. Seakan-akan tempat berpijaknya tadi berlubang. Menelannya dalam kegelapan.

"Selamat bersenang-senang di mansion kesengsaraan, _sweety_. Sampai berjumpa lagi~ "

Sebelum kegelapan menelannya, Fang dapat melihat Alehir berjalan menghampiri lubang tempat ia terjatuh.

"Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sial mu ya, _sweety_?"


End file.
